1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a collapsible support rod such as a post, a stand, or the like, and more particularly, to a collapsible support rod-which has at least two sections interconnected releaseably by using a threaded joint unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to provide support rods or tubes such as posts, stands, etc., which are collapsible to form separate sections that can be kept in a compact size to facilitate transport or storage. Such-support rods are usually provided with releasable joints which interconnect separate rod sections so that the rod sections can be disassembled or re-assembled. A typical threaded joint unit includes male and female screws which are provided respectively on adjacent ends of two rod or tube sections to interlock threadedly the two rod or tube sections.
Generally, an upright post used in furniture, such as a floor lamp, has figures or patterns formed on the outer surface thereof for ornamentation purposes. FIG. 1 shows a floor lamp in which a post 1 is configured as a collapsible structure using a threaded joint 2. The threaded joint 2 interengages components 1a and 1b of the post 1, and the components 1a, 1b are rotated relative to each other to tighten the threaded joint 2. However, the post 1 encounters a problem in that, if the components 1a, 1b are rotated excessively or inadequately, complementary figures or patterns, such as longitudinal stripes, formed on the individual components 1a, 1b cannot be aligned consistently as shown in FIG. 2. To prevent this problem, male and female screw threads of the joint 2 have to be fabricated accurately so that, in assembly, the components 1a, 1b will make a precise number of turns according to the predetermined design of the threaded joint. The need to accomplish accuracy has complicated the manufacturing of the joint 2.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a collapsible support rod, such as a post or stand, with components which are adjustable in their relative angular positions after they are tightened to a threaded joint thereof, thereby eliminating the problem encountered with the prior art as described hereinbefore.
Accordingly, a collapsible support rod according to the present invention comprises: at least two sections each having at least one joint end formed with a female screw; a first threaded joint unit including a first male screw member engageable threadedly with the female screw of one of the sections, a first engaging end face formed at one end of the first male screw member, and a stem projecting outward axially from the first engaging end face; a second threaded joint unit including a second male screw member sleeved rotatably around the stem and having a second engaging end face confronting the first engaging end face, the second male screw member being engageable threadedly with the female screw of the other one of the sections; a clamp member mounted on the stem adjacent to one end of the second male screw member opposite to the second engaging end face to clamp the second male screw member against the first male screw member; and a resilient member sleeved around the stem between the clamp member and the first male screw member and being compressible along an axial direction, wherein the first male screw member is engageable resiliently with the second male screw member via the first and second engaging end faces and the resilient member, and the resilient member permits the first and second male screw members to disengage from each other for adjustment.